Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República/Leyendas
La Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República, comúnmente conocida como la Armada de la Nueva República o Armada Espacial de la Nueva República, era el nombre de la flota defensiva de la Nueva República. Historia Cuando la Nueva República se formó, la antigua flota de la Alianza se componía fundamentalmente por donaciones de naves de transporte convertidas y restauradas para poder librar batallas en el servicio militar, encabezadas por el Almirante Ackbar, quien también ocupó un puesto en el el nuevo Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República. Durante este período, Ackbar dirigió la flota hacia la meta primordial del Consejo: la captura de Coruscant. Después de la liberación de Coruscant, la Nueva República se reorganizaó a partir de las bases de la Carta Común de la Alianza Galáctica, donde también se organizó el poder militar de la Nueva República en una sola estructura de mando, las Fuerzas Combinadas de Defensa de la Nueva República. Las naves espaciales, los soldados y todos los demás servicios se regentaban por el Comandante Supremo. Mientras que las Fuerza de Defensa se regentaban en la flota de comando, directamente por el Almirante Ackbar. left|thumb|250px|Los refuerzos de la Nueva República en la [[Batalla de Yag'Dhul (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) | Batalla de Yag'Dhul]] En los nueve años siguientes a la reorganización de la flota, la variedad de los buques que formaban la flota creció aumentando su defensa, salían cientos de naves de los astilleros de la flota de la Nueva República a través del espacio formando una gran línea defensiva, con un apoyo civil y con buques de la Flota. Las ineficiencias que tenían estas nuevas naves obligaron a los comandantes y directores a impulsar un programa para modernizar los buques de la flota y aumentar la eficiencia de estos. Este programa, llamado "Nueva Clase", ofreció a la flota un nuevo nivel tanto de potencia como de flexibilidad antes programada y usada por la Flota Imperial. Haciendo caso omiso al diseño Imperial y optando por un mayor número de naves con diseños más pequeños, la Nueva República construyó una flota con cientos de naves, algunas naves eran Destructores estelares clase República y pequeños cruceros de batalla, nada parecidas a las naves de guerra del Imperio del tamaño de un Super Destructor Estelar.Shield of Lies Sin embargo, la flota de la Armada se diseñó con muchas defensas pero pocos puntos de ataque y, a pesar del optimismo de algunos políticos durante el lanzamiento de la Quinta Flota de Defensa, no servían como naves de conquista. Las lecciones aprendidas en la crisis de la Flota Negra dieron como resultado al programa Defensor Estelar, quien tenía un grupo de detractores, lo que provocó un avance lento.''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) Por lo tanto, la Marina no fue capaz de vencer fácilmente a las naves ofensivas de los Yuuzhan Vong, y una vez más tuvieron que recurrir a sus comandantes de más talento para lograr la victoria. Durante ese conflicto, los cruceros de batalla clase Mediador, los Cruceros de Asalto clase Bothan y los [[Defensor Estelar clase Vizconde|Defensores estelares clase Vizconde]] componían la flota de naves.Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial Con el colapso victorioso de la Nueva República y la formación de la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República dejó de existir formalmente, y fue sustituida por la Flota de Defensa de la Alianza Galáctica.The Final Prophecy Acorazados *[[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]] *[[Crucero Estelar MC80 tipo Hogar Uno|Crucero Estelar MC80 tipo Hogar Uno]] *[[Acorazado Estelar clase Estridente|Acorazado Estelar clase Estridente]] *[[Acorazado Estelar clase Vizconde|Acorazado Estelar clase Vizconde]] Cruceros *Crucero Pesado clase Dauntless *Crucero Medio clase Bielorrusia *Crucero Inmovilizador 418 *Crucero Estelar MC80 *Crucero Estelar MC90 Destructores *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]] *Destructor Estelar Interdictor *Destructor Estelar clase Victoria II *Destructor Estelar clase Nebulosa Fragatas *Fragata de escolta Nebulón-B EF76 *Fragata MC30c *Fragata CC-9600 *Fragata CC-7700 *Fragata Nebulón-B2 *[[Fragata clase Lancero|Fragata clase Lancero]] *Crucero Inmobilizador 418 Corvetas *Cañonera Corelliana *Corbeta CR90 *Corbeta Mon Calamari *Fragata DP20 Cazas estelares *Caza estelar Ala-B *Caza estelar Ala-Y BTL *Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A *Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X *Interceptor TIE/In *Aerodeslizador Ala-V Naves de soporte *Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda Apariciones *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service *X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Union'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Chewbacca'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Balance Point'' Fuentes *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Flotas de la Nueva República